eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran is a Pureblood vampire and the Head of the Kuran Family, one of the remaining Pureblood families. He is also one of the progeitners of the vampires and the first Kuran, making his estimated age over 10,000 years old. Kaname is a main protagonist in Eds + Vampires. Personality Kaname is generally a calm, elegant, stoic and authoritative individual. However, he becomes a completely different person with Yuki, to her, Kaname is very gentle and warm. This disposition bothers the Night Class vampires, who intially do no understand his favoritism towards her. Yuki herself feels confused about how Kaname lovingly cares for her. Kaname expresses occasional jealously towards both Zero Kiryu and Eddward Cullen because of Yuki's connection to them, and is not afraid to show this to Yuki. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way as the Dorm President, yet he is indulgent and kinder towards Yuki. Kaname has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contradictory nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuki up and keep her to himself, but alternatively to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Kaname never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki's welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki's safety, his greatest fear is losing her. He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but because of the mysterious loss in his past. His solitary nature makes him rather secretive. Kaname has the Pureblood power of controlling vampires, but he chooses not to exercise this power, thus earning the respect of the noble vampires, as mentioned, by Inner Eddward Cullen. Sometimes when he is with other vampires he acts particularly cold and domineering, but he usually seems to treat them with detached politeness. Relationships Kaname and Yuki - Yuki Kuran and Kaname Kuran have a long history and a complex, if somewhat at times, mysterious relationship. Kaname loves Yuki very much, though he often treats her like a child and is very overprotective of her. When she was reawakened as a vampire she refuses to hunt for a prey and stubbornly rejects her vampire self for the past six months of living together. Her actions leaves Kaname worried and wonder alot. He also tried to make her call him just Kaname instead of Onii-sama or Kaname-senpai. Kaname takes a gamble and decides to reveal the truth of her real brother and also about his history. After learning the truth, Yuki begins to see Kaname as someone more than just a brother and admired savior, but as her fiancee. Yuki wishes to start over with Kaname after she shows his secret and Kaname agrees. Kaname and Zero - Kaname and Zero have disliked each other since their fist meeting. One could say that they are arch-nemesis of one another due to different perspectives and methods. They both show very strong feelings towards Yuki and envies each other from time to time. Due to this, they also share a limited amount of tolerance to one another when Yuki's safety is concerned. But later as time goes one, they seemed to have improved in their relationship and they are close friends now. Kaname and Edd - Kaname shares two different relationships with the two Edd's. Kaname is Edd's loyal friend. Their relationship is quite comedic and purely adoration in Kanama's perspective. Though, Kaname and Inner Edd have dislike each other very much and they could be arch rivals, even more firece the his relationship with Zero. Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Kaname has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart of head. Like all vampires, he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable. As a Pureblood Vampire, Kaname is superhumanly stronger than any other normal-breed Vampires and is one of the most powerful vampires in existence. He is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human and many other monsters can not. Kaname's speed seems to surpass that of a werewolf as he outrun both Gin and Ed at the same time. Kaname's musculature no longer produces fatigue toxins at the rate it did in his sealed state, during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistand to physical injury than those of an ordinary humans and vampires. Kaname is capable of withstanding huge amounts of damage and great impact forces. Because he has vampire blood in his vains, Kaname is anemic and needs blood to function daily. The urge to feed is also heightened to the point he can lose himself for a time in his attempt to relieve his thirst. Kaname also has the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Like most Purebloods, Kaname has the ability to turn humans into vampires and retain complete control over them by becoming their master rendering the vampire unable to kill them. The blood of their master, will also prevent an ex-human form becoming a Level E vampire. He can also use any creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages and a wolf form which he can receive information, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran Mansion. His Familiar is also strong enough to cary another person and wields telekinetic powers, who is able to control lesser vampires. He also has the power to erase memories (for example, Kaname was able to erase Yuki's memory). Kaname's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resiliant enough to use Bloodly Fire, a spell powerful enough to allow Edd, Tsukune and Zero to enter their Shinso mode, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the laws, after attempting to cast the Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him. Due to training since childhood, Kaname was trained in the art of European swordsmenship and Japanese Samurai Decents. He can skillfully wield a katana or a sword, or simultaneously wield both. The combo infused with vampiric strength and stamina makes him a deadly opponent to armature and skilled alike. Kaname wields an anti-vampire sword and was the original wielder of the Bloody Rose and Artemis. This spell Bloodly Fire, when released, creates golden flames on Kaname's palm, which he gave for Double D to consume in order to defeat his brother Gilver and later Alucard. By eating them, Vampire Force was activated, and Double D described the feeling of consuming them as "like eating blood", implying the spell to be incredibly powerful. . Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Cross Academy Students Category:Pureblood